parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ben Ravencroft's Revenge Timeline - Julian Bernardino's Card Escape (Ape Escape) Version.
Here is a timeline for Card Escape (Ape Escape) by Julian Bernardino. Cast *Barry B. Benson as Spike - Steven (US) *Tallulah as Katie (aka Natalie) - Ivy (US) *Ken as Evil Jake - Evil Genius (US) *Professor Oak as Professor - Lawrence (England) *Cards as Monkeys - Kidaroo (US), Alan (US), Brian (England), Young Guy (US), David (US), Eric (US), Evil Genius (US), Professor (US), Zack (US), Kate (US), Simon (England), Diesel (US), Dallas (US), Lawrence (England), Susan (US), Julie (US), Princess (US), Allison (US), Salli (US), Tween Girl (US), Kayla (US), Emma (England), Stefan (German), Jennifer (US), Ivy (US), Paul (US), Joey (US), Steven (US), Kendra (US), Kimberly (US), Geraint (Welsh), and Belle (US) *Ben Ravencroft as Specter - Simon (England) *Fievel Mousekewitz as Jimmy - Paul (US) *Tommy as Jake - Joey (US) *Rainbow Dash as Helga - Salli (US) *Olivia Flaversham as Yumi - Kayla (US) *Timmy Brisby as Kei - Eric (US) *Sagwa Miao as Casi - Susan (US) *Baby as Piptochi - Emma (England) *Cyril Sneer as Blue Monkey - Diesel (US) *Sheriff of Nottingham as Yellow Monkey - Dallas (US) *Madame Mousey as Pink Monkey - Allison (US) *Merlock as Red Monkey - Alan (US) *Scuttlebutt as White Monkey - Young Guy (US) *Genie Jafar as Giant Yellow Monkey - Professor (US) *Fat Cat as Ultra Goliath - Brian (England) *Delia Ketchum as Aki - Kendra (US) *Prince John as Gorriliac - Logan (England) *Dr. Robotnik as Dr. Tomoki - David (US) *Ken as Evil Jake - Evil Genius (US) *Creeper as Dark Specter - Zack (US) *Narrator - Geraint (Welsh) Transcript Ben Ravencroft's Timeline (when Ben Ravencroft escaped from the book) *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) When the book was burnt down, Ben Ravencroft was in the Hounds in Hell. *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) Man! I can't believe I was sucked in the book. And I can't believe I lost my glasses too. And now I want revenge. (thinks) Wait! That's it! I'll get my revenge on this heroes. The question is... How can I escape? (thinks even more and gets an idea) I know! I'll just get out of this book and find my glasses. (laughs 'Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' evilly) *(during the escape, Ben's hands pop out from the ground and rip a big hole. Ben climbs out from the ground and lands on the ground. He gets up, shakes his head, and pats it, but fixes his arms, and walks away to find his glasses) *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) I've found my glasses. (grabs, picks up his glasses, and puts them back on) There. Now I can see much better again. (runs onward away before he can get caught again and arrives safely at a safe place) Ben Ravencroft freed all the cards (Card Escape 1) *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) Okay. (picks up a pistol gun and reloads a pistol gun. He grabs and ignites a red lightsaber that he swings around and switches it off and has is put away) Now I can release all the cards. (laughs 'Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' evilly and pulls the switch to free all the cards) Let's get out of here, you guys. *Card 1 (Patch): (Kidaroo's voice) Okay, boss. *Card 2 (Spunky): (Alan's voice) No problem, boss. *Card 3 (Boots): (Brian's voice) Wait for me! Wait for me! *Card 4 (Henry's Cat): (Young Guy's voice) We're coming. We're coming. *Card 5 (Lucky): (David/Evil Genius/Zack's voice) On the double, men. On the double. *Card 6 (Oliver): (Eric's voice) Yes, Sir. Right-o, Sir. *Card 7 (Edmond): (Professor's voice) Coming. Coming. *Card 8 (Chief Weasel): (Simon's voice) Yes! *Card 9 (Weasel Henchman): (Diesel's voice) Yay! *Card 10: (Dodo) (Dallas's voice): Right behind you. *Cards (Other Weasels): (Lawrence, Stefan, Paul, Joey, Logan, Kate, Susan, Julie, Princess, Allison, Salli, Tween Girl, Kayla, Emma, Jennifer, Kendra, Kimberly, Hugh, and Belle's voices) Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! *(the cards escape) *Sagwa Miao: (Susan's voice) Oh no! Ben Ravencroft is back from the dead, and has returned with a vendetta to destroy us all, but also wants revenge! He and his cards will stop at nothing to take over the world, and who can stop him?! *(Sagwa Miao picks up the telephone and calls for help) *Tallulah: (Ivy's voice) Yes. Hello. Who is it? *Sagwa Miao: (Susan's voice) This is Sagwa Miao speaking. I'm calling to tell you that Ben Ravencroft has escaped and plans to have revenge. *Tallulah: (Ivy's voice) What?! Oh my gosh! Ben is so going to get it for sure as soon as Barry B. Benson and Tommy get here. I will let Professor Oak know that Tommy and Barry will arrive on time. Thanks. Good luck. *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) When Professor Oak was warned about Ben and his card minions, he decided to phone Barry and Tommy. *Professor Oak: (Lawrence's voice) Tommy and Barry, you two will not be happy of what is happening. *Tommy: (Joey's voice) What's happening? *Professor Oak: (Lawrence's voice) Ben has come back to seek revenge and has freed some cards that he will work with to take over the world. *Barry B. Benson: (Steven's voice) Ben wants revenge? Uh-oh! Thanks for telling us! He is so in much trouble when we find him! He and his cards will not take over the world! We'll be coming here as soon as possible! Thanks. Good luck. *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) (ties Tallulah and Professor Oak together with ropes) Gotcha. There is no escape for you. And don't make me destroy you. I've beaten you. Now it gets useless to resist. Don't let us lock you both up. *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) Meanwhile... *(an L.M.S. Ivatt Class 2mt 2-6-0 tender engine, Blossom No. 46521, in green livery, carrying a headlamp on her head, being a Mogul type locomotive, also known as The Mickey Mouse class, and also hauling some crimson and cream colored coaches, races over the Victorian Bridge toward Arley (Hatley) containing the lab in it on the Severn Valley Railway) *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) At Arley station... *(Blossom comes to a screeching halt, but ends up having her coaches bumping her and her tender, then stops at Arley. Tommy and Barry climb out of the engine's cabin and head into Arley station) *Barry B. Benson: (Steven's voice) There you are, Ben. You're responsible for freeing all those cards and kidnapping our friends. *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) You can have us. But let's see you if you can free your friends first. *Tommy: (Joey's voice) Hang in there, Tallulah. Everything's under control. (unties Tallulah and Professor Oak) *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) Let's make a break for it, guys. (he and the cards all flee) *Barry B. Benson: (Steven's voice) Oh man! Ben and his minions got away! *Professor Oak: (Lawrence's voice) We've just completed the time station. Now you can choose any place you can go to. After all, my lab is always here on The Severn Valley Railway at any location. *Tallulah: (Ivy's voice) Now off you go to work, please. *Barry B. Benson: (Steven's voice) Okay, Tallulah. I won't let you down. (picks up a pistol gun and reloads and picks up a light blue lightsaber that he ignites it and swings it around and deactivates it when he puts it away) Ben Ravencroft escaped from Jail (Card Escape 2) *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) At Jail, Ben was locked up in prison, and still wondering how we would escape. *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr! I can't believe I'm sent to Jail for a long time. That's what I get for trying to take over the world. And I'm still planning to take over the world. (gets another idea) Hey! I know what to do. I'll bust out of Jail and get some famous characters that I know off. (runs away out of Jail and laughs 'Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' evilly and picks up a telephone to call for some more villains to help him out) *Cyril Sneer: (Diesel's voice) Hi! Who is this? And how may we help you? *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) Yes! This is Ben Ravencroft speaking. I really need your help with something. *Sheriff of Nottingham: (Dallas's voice) Whatever for? *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) I'm calling to tell you that I failed to take over the world since Barry captured me and enslaved. And since that I'm out of Jail, will you please help me to take over the world again? *Madame Mousey: (Allison's voice) What the heck? Oh no! Not Barry B. Benson again! *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) That's right! And do you know what else he did? He captured my minions and locked them up. *Scuttlebutt: (Young Guy's voice) Let me guess. He's been winning several times since he and Tommy met you. *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) That's right, guys. He's gone on vacation and has called for a mouse named Fievel Mousekewitz and his sidekick monkey named Baby to take over for a while. *Merlock: (Alan's voice) Crikey! And where are Fievel and Baby at? *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) They're coming into Hilton station on The Severn Valley Railway. *Fat Cat: (Brian's voice) Okay. We'll free the cards and stop Fievel and Baby as soon as possible. Good luck. *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! This will be the best thing! Now I'm so glad that more villains are coming to release my minions! And the world will be mine again for the best daaaaaaaaaaaaaaay ever in my life! *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) Meanwhile, at Hilton station... *(two station conductors walk onto the platform, and as four kids and a woman walk onto the platform and stand firm, City of Truro, a City class 4-4-0 tender engine, No. 3717, enters the station, hauling six brown and yellow coaches. Fievel Mousekewitz, a mouse being an engineer, with a corn-cob pipe in his mouth, and carrying a red bag pack with Baby in it, shuts off steam and applies the brakes) *Tallulah: (Ivy's voice) Hello there, Fievel Mousekewitz and Baby. I say. That's a nice steam engine you've got. *Fievel: (Paul's voice) Oh, thanks, Tallulah. I'm glad you like him. His name is City of Truro. He's the most speed record holder at 100 miles per hour. He lives here at Bridgenorth and belongs to The National Railway Museum at York. *Baby: (Emma's voice) Yes, I agree with whatever Fievel says. *Tallulah: (Ivy's voice) That's right, Baby. And I'm sorry to be the bear of bad news. Well, there's something you'll know. I just got a call from Ben Ravencroft, who had escaped from Jail. He told me he got more villains to help him out! And the cards were free again! *Fievel: (Paul's voice) Oh no. That's terrible. *Tallulah: (Ivy's voice) I was wondering what I was meant to do. *Fievel: (Paul's voice) Oh, I see now. Yes, of course. I'll call the Card Patrol. I'll call the Card Patrol! *Tallulah: (Ivy's voice) Well, since Barry is off on vacation, aren't you and Baby the Card Patrol heroes, Fievel? *Fievel: (Paul's voice) Oh, wait, who, us? Oh yes. Of course we are. Of course we are. (blows the whistle, and opens the regulator, but starts City of Truro spinning his wheels, and heads off, driving the train toward Hatley station) *Tallulah: (Ivy's voice) You know, folks. I'd rather think. Tommy has a crush on me. Since Barry is off on vacation. Ben Ravencroft called Dr. Robotnik (Card Escape 3) *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) Oh man! I can't believe my minions and I are captured again. Hey! I know just what to do! I'll contact Dr. Robotnik to help us get out of Jail. Then we can work on a project on how to stop the heroes. (laughs 'Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' evilly) Hello! This is Ben Ravencroft speaking. *Dr. Robotnik: (David's voice) Hello! This is Dr. Eggman. What do you want? *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) We've been arrested again. *Dr. Robotnik: (David's voice) Who arrested you? *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) It was first Barry B. Benson and now it was Fievel and Baby! *Dr. Robotnik: (David's voice) Oh, my, gosh! What's wrong with them? They will be so paying for this. I'll get Prince John to free you on the double. Thanks a lot. *Prince John: (Hugh's voice) Okay, Dr. Robotnik! I'm off to rescue Ben and his minions! And then we'll get those heroes! *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) Meanwhile, on the Severn Valley Railway, heading toward Kidderminster... *(puffing along toward Kidderminster, Hinton Manor, a Great Western Manor Class, No. 7819, hauling seven brown and yellow coaches, speeds along, carrying Timmy Brisby driving and Olivia Flaversham stoking the furnace with coal) *Delia Ketchum: (Kendra's voice) Oh look. Here comes a train, arriving at Kidderminster. Yes. Right on time as usual. *Timmy: (Eric's voice) Hi Delia. What's up? Checking timetables? *Delia Ketchum: (Kendra's voice) Yes, Timmy. I'm doing that. As a matter of fact, I just got a call from Tallulah, who told me that the world was in trouble. And anyway, well done for arriving on time. *Olivia: (Kayla's voice) Thanks, Delia. You're the best character we've met. *Timmy: (Eric's voice) Yeah. Thanks a lot. And Olivia and I are sorry to hear that Tallulah told you the world was in trouble. *Delia Ketchum: (Kendra's voice) And it seems to me that Ben, his minions, The Stupid Animal Five gang, and his new helpers, Dr. Eggman, and Prince John teaming up to hypnotize everyone to watch their shows. *Olivia: (Kayla's voice) Don't worry, Delia. Timmy and I will sort things out on the double. *Delia Ketchum: (Kendra's voice) That's a pair of good mice. Now there's nothing like determination. I want you to stop the villains again and bring everything back to how it was. Ben Ravencroft kidnapped Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Olivia Flaversham, Timmy Brisby, and Fievel Mousekewitz (Card Escape: Big Mission) *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) Gosh darn it! Dr. Robotnik has joined the light side and has gone to work with other scientists. I still need revenge, but how? (thinks for a moment) I know! I'll contact my minions together to kidnap Professor Oak, Delia Ketchum, Olivia Flaversham, Timmy Brisby, and Fievel Mousekewitz to make them all of my slaves! (laughs 'Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' evilly) *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) On first kidnapping Professor Oak... *Professor Oak: (Lawrence's voice) What a lovely day it is today. *Merlock: (Alan's voice) Gotcha! *Professor Oak: (Lawrence's voice) Oh no. I've been kidnapped. *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) Secondly of stealing Delia Ketchum... *Delia Ketchum: (Kendra's voice) This is the life. *Cyril Sneer: (Diesel's voice) Surprise, Delia! *Delia Ketchum: (Kendra's voice) Oh dear. I'm caught. *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) Thirdly by taking Olivia Flaversham... *Olivia: (Kayla's voice) Ah, life is like a dream. (sits under an apple tree while eating apples) *Madame Mousey: (Allison's voice) Guess who? (covers Olivia's eyes) *Olivia: (Kayla's voice) Uh-oh. Who was that? I can't see a thing. And why are my eyes covered? Maybe I'm just not seeing things properly with my eye sight. (Madame Mousey covers Olivia's mouth and drags poor Olivia away) *Narrator: Fourthly while taking Timmy away... *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) I love fishing. *Sheriff of Nottingham: (Dallas's voice) Boo! *Timmy: (Eric's voice) What the--? (Sheriff of Nottingham catches and drags Timmy away) Yikes! I've been kidnapped! *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) And fifthly when capturing Fievel... *Fievel Mousekewitz: (Paul's voice) What a nice way to enjoy doing nothing. *Scuttlebutt: (Young Guy's voice) Now I've got you. (puts a noose of rope around Fievel's neck) Aha! I've got you! *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) Ben Ravencroft and his minions forced Oak, Delia, Olivia, Timmy, and Fievel to become his slaves and work for him. *Ben Ravencroft: (Simon's voice) Now, you will all work as slaves, and I will always be your master, so start working for me. (laughs 'Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!' evilly) *Narrator: (Geraint's voice) Meanwhile... On the Severn Valley Railway. *(Bradley Manor, No. 7802, a Great Western Railways Manor Class 4-6-0 Tender Engine, puffs along, hauling some chocolate and cream colored coaches, and arrives at Highley station) *Tallulah: (Ivy's voice) Barry B. Benson! Barry B. Benson! It's so terrible again! Ben and his minions have kidnapped the rest of our friends that we met! *Barry B. Benson: (Steven's voice) Then we'll need to get the cards to help us fight Ben and free our friends. Hey. Would you like to climb on the footplate of my engine? *Tallulah: (Ivy's voice) Sure. *(Bradley Manor whistles and chugs cheerfully out of Highley station away toward Bridgenorth station) Trivia *This will have 18 male voices (fourteen US, four UK, and one German) and 13 female voices (thirteen US and one UK), that will be inspired by Anthony Abate's Macusoper Gets Grounded series and Diesel Gets Grounded series. Category:Julian Bernardino